We seek support for an international symposium, "Multiple Sclerosis: Approaches to Management," which will be held as a satellite symposium of the World Federation of Neurology in Victoria, British Columbia, September 11-13, 1993. The planned symposium is the first major international conference on multiple sclerosis since the symposium held under the auspices of the New York Academy of Sciences in 1984. The purpose of the conference is to review the current state of our understanding of the etiology and pathogenesis of multiple sclerosis with a particular view to understanding those aspects which make it possible to design approaches to therapy.